


A Touch Can Kill

by izzyogan



Series: Immunities AU [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fire, Immunities AU, M/M, New Au, Water, plant - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzyogan/pseuds/izzyogan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys know, being different immunities, a touch could kill any one of them.  But could things change?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Touch Can Kill

**Author's Note:**

> Still trying to figure it out with this new AU. Really liking it, I hope y'all enjoy as well! :)

Waking up next to his boys was the best feeling in the world. Michael stretched against Ryan, the heat radiating off their skin making the rest of the room warm as well. He looked to his right to smile at Ray in the separate bed he and Gavin shared. 

“I wish we could share one of those sleepy kisses” Ray mumbled across the space between their beds. Jack seemed to have the same idea and pulled Geoff into a loving embrace in their shared bed on the far left of the room.

“I know, Ray, I wish I could just hold you while we sleep. Ryan never wants me to lay on his chest!”

“Its because you drool, you crazy boy!” Ryan retaliates with a playful shove as he sits up to stretch his arms out wide. Gavin finally starts to stir which pulls Rays attention from Michael to his bedmate.

“Good morning you sleeping beauty! How'd you sleep?”

Gavin just smiles and curls closer into Ray before mumbling something about not ever wanting to get up and leave his lovely little boy.

“Lets go make breakfast!” Geoff’s voice carried over and was met with grumbles from all around. “You guys are lazy as dicks, come on! Its already 8:30. We need to be to work in an hour.” More grumbles responded as the guys started to roll out of bed.

“I’m going to go take a shower. Anyone care to join me?”

“Sure, Ray, I’ll be right in” Michael says back. Their conversation met with a worried glance from Geoff.

“You boys know you can’t touch each other for too long, please don’t get hurt,” He whispers to the two of them before quickly giving each of his boys a kiss.

“We know Geoff, we unfortunately know.” Michael grumbles into the crick of Geoff’s neck, getting dangerously close to the point where one of them might get hurt. Too much physical contact could be dangerous for members of different immunities. Michael risks it to plant a kiss in the sensitive part of Geoff’s neck, starting to feel the sizzle of the water immunities skin evaporate against the fire of his own. Only then does he pull away to go join Ray in the shower.

Geoff sighs understanding the boys pain at not being able to hold the ones he loves. Geoff felt that pain everyday, all day. His boys were his world, and the only one he could show he loved, physically at least, was Jack. Both being water immunities, their touch would just serve to sooth the other. They could hold hands without fear of sending one of them to the hospital. But if Geoff held hands with Ray or one of the others for even just a second too long, the other would be in pain so intense and unimaginable. And if they continued to touch the pain would continue and move form the spot where the they connected to spread throughout the entire body, sending the victim to the hospital. And if they did not get to the hospital in time, the boy could die.

Geoff hated that he couldn’t comfort his boys with at touch, he couldn’t stroke their hair, or kiss them with such passion they forgot how to breath for a minute or two. At least, not with skin on skin.

The boys had found a way around the problem of not being able to touch, at least sort of. If they were both wearing gloves they could hold hands for a little longer. If the kiss went on a clothed part of the body, it was possible to kiss a bit longer. It wasn’t perfect, or the skin on skin contact Geoff and his boys were craving for each other, but it would do.

As Geoff sat at the kitchen table with Gavin and watch Ryan and Jack cook, he couldn’t help but think about that contact he was craving with his boys.

“We are making bacon and eggs and toast with jam” Ryan told the others, “But not normal toast, like toaster toast. We are trying a different toast cooking method!”

“But what if the toast doesn’t work out in this new toast making method?” Gavin asked the fire immunity. “What if it tastes like burnt toast crisps and no one likes it?”

“Then we will make some toaster toast.” Jack told the plant. 

Just then Ray and Michael bust into the kitchen, hair wet and laughing like maniacs.

“Whats up with you two?” Jack questioned. His boys were usually loud and obnoxious, but running out of the shower, barely clothed was more than usual.

“LOOK AT THIS!” Michael started shouting. “JUST WATCH AND YOU’LL SEE ITS THE MOST AMAZING THING EVER OH MY GOODNESS JUST FUCKING WATCH THIS YOU FUCKING DICKS.” 

“Its like the greatest thing ever” Ray adds. The two turn around and show the guys siting around the breakfast table their backs.

“And….What are we supposed to be looking at might I ask?” 

“Can’t you tell Ryan? Our immunities scars! They are getting added to!”

“Oh my God. That means… We are becoming closer to the same immunity. That must be why I was able to touch you for so much longer than normal!” Geoff, now on his feet, start to shout. “Maybe we are all becoming closer to the same! What if we all become the same immunity, a mixture of the three! We’d stop hurting each other on accident! We wouldn’t have to be so careful!”

“I’ll do some research into the area and see if that can happen. I have some friends that study the different immunities and what happens when people live together. They are trying to prove that all immunities are from one single immunity, and depending on your genetics, one will win out at birth. Its why sometimes two plant immunities have a child with fire immunity. They are also working on an experimental drug for people like us, I mean in love with someone of a separate immunity, so they can touch without the pain. So far its only been approved for parents and children because cases like ours are so few and far between.” Ryan explains to the rest of his lovers. “Hey Gavin, take your shirt off and see if your scar is changing too!” 

Gavin does as Ryan says.

“Sure enough, His has changed too! This is amazing! But if Ryan is doing the research, and going to find out more about this drug, I say we eat and then head on over to work. That way we can, you know, do the thing we get paid to do. Maybe. Just an idea dick heads.” Geoff smiles at his boys.

“Oh shit! We forgot to watch the eggs!” Jack and Ryan jump back to the oven and begin trying to salvage what is left of the meal.

“I guess its just bacon, toast, and jam, boys” Ryan says sheepishly.

“LETTTTTTTTTTTTS EAT!” Ray shouts and everyone laughs. The eggs are forgotten as the other food is dished up on plates.

“Ryan! This toast is fantastic!” Gavin shouts, practically spewing food out of his mouth.

“Eww dude! Eat with your fucking mouth clothed you dumbs!”

“Yeah Gav, that shit is gross! I don’t want to see your chewed food!”

“God Vav! You are such a child.”

“Sorry guys” Gavin swallows before saying with a smile.

“I’m glad my new toast making technology passes the Gavin Free seal of approval!” Ryan says as he gives the younger boy a kiss on the forehead.

“I love you guys.”

“We love you too.”


End file.
